


poggers

by marimopissjar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand Jobs, Modern Era, Other, POV First Person, mtn dew game fuel as lube, reader is like a milf but gender neutral, zoro is a gamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimopissjar/pseuds/marimopissjar
Summary: >be me>dating 10/10 buff qt3.14 bf>he's always playing vidya but i love him all the same>sometimes i wish he'd play with me though and i don't mean vidya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)>one day he's doing one of his silly little twitch streams>idea.flv
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	poggers

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this after a rather inchresting convo i had in a one piece kinnie server gave me some inspiration.
> 
> (also apologies to anyone who ever had to read that one shitty zosan starbucks au fanfic i wrote awhile ago before i deleted it. it was very poorly written even though most if not all my fanfics are ironic. i'm only gonna try and do one shots from now on.)

“H-hey honey, how’s your little game going? Are you winning?”

The words stumble out from my lips as I timidly peek my head into the room through a crack in the door, my hand in a shaking grip around the doorknob. The room is mostly dark, besides the bright glow of the monitor and the colorful rainbow lights from one of those keyboards that gamers beg their mommy to buy. The shades have been drawn, shunning the small amount of sunlight from entering as the sun begins to set in the distance. I’m sure I’m the only one who notices that the night will soon fall, though- my darling boyfriend, epic gamer Roronoa Zoro, has barely left his ridiculously expensive gamer chair since he first woke up, entirely oblivious to the world outside of his screen. 

“Hah? Yeah, I’m winnin’,” he mutters back in that rugged but dense voice, his eyes never leaving the screen. “Why, didya need something?” 

“Oh n-nothing sweetie, I… I just thought I’d bring you another Mtn Dew® AMP® Game Fuel®...” I stammer out before opening the door further and tiptoeing inside, bearing the ice cold can of caffeinated goodness in my hand. I know that my presence isn’t as welcome in his domain as the presence of an epic win, but I still want to serve my baby boy in any way I can. As I inch closer to him and take a quick glance at his screen, I can soon see that he is, in fact, not winning. That doesn’t matter though, I’m proud of my darling lover all the same. 

“Thanks, babe, you’re a real pogchamp,” he responds, accepting the drink from me and swiftly opening it. I notice in the LED glow enveloping him that his entire body is drenched with sweat from a heavy day of epic gaming, to the point that it’s stained through his shirt. It’s then that my nurturing side kicks into overdrive. “Oh, sweetie, you’re all hot and sweaty… S-should I go get a wet towel for you to help you… cool off?” 

“Sure honey, that’d be epic,” he responds with a gentle smile before turning back to the screen. “Hey, Shoutout to the love of my life Y/N by the way, they’re the shit,” he announces to the viewers on his Twitch stream. Hearing him praise me on stream like that sends the blood rushing to my face, and I try to cover my embarrassment with my hands in case I was visible through the webcam. “Aww honey, stop! You’re making me blush!” I cry out from behind my hands before scurrying out of his room to fetch a towel for him. Before I leave the door, I hear a text-to-speech donation message play; another person calling him a gay cuck. He’s quick to respond. “Thanks for the $2.50, bro. Hope you’re enjoying the stream from your mom’s basement.”

I swiftly return to his room, a now thoroughly soaked cloth in hand. I made it just in time, as he’s just finished his last round of Roblox Survivor and is taking a nice long sip from his ice cold Mtn Dew® AMP® Game Fuel®. “Oh, thanks a lot,” he greets me, putting his drink down and reaching for it, only to be taken aback when I place the towel down on his desk, placing both hands at the bottom of his shirt and pulling it upwards over his head. “A-ah? Hah?! Nani the fuck?!” he stammers in disapproval, trying to shoo me off of him. “But sweetie,” I coo, “this shirt’s all nasty and sweaty, you’d be better playing your little videoed games without it on…”

“O-oi, babe! Not in front of my Twitch viewers!” He protests, still trying to shake me off of him. Another donation announcement displays on screen, an amount of 5 dollars. “What the fuck am I watching?” the text-to-speech voice reads out, causing Zoro to thrash even harder, but to no avail. I managed to get the musty, sweat saturated fabric off his chest, and quickly cast it to the other side of the room. “W-what the fuck, bro?!” he growls at me, lightly shoving me off of him with a hand to my chest. “There’s people watchin’ us right now!” he remarks, gesturing to the screen. Right as he says this, another donation comes in, this time an amount of 15 dollars. The text displayed on screen makes us both still in movement. “Fuck yeah Y/N, let us see dem bara titties!” the words ring through the speakers, ringing into our heads. A few seconds of silence go by before one of us finally says something.

“Well… Well shit. I guess we gotta give the viewers what they want,” Zoro mumbles, removing his hand from my chest and sitting back in his chair. With this invitation, I get to work, grabbing the towel from the desk and sitting on his lap. I gently begin to rub part of the wet fabric over his chest, circling one of his luscious man tits with my gentle hands. He tilts his head back onto the chair, surrendering himself completely to my touch. “Does that feel good, babycakes?” I murmur to him, freeing one of my hands to gently stroke his soft hair. “Y-yes honey,” he groans, letting out a weary sigh as I bring the towel to his face and trace it against his jaw. More donations begin to pop on his screen, with the amounts getting larger and larger each time. 

15 dollars. “Finally something interesting on this stream” 10 dollars. “Idk what I just walked in on lmao. can yall please be less horny?” I notice his eyes flutter at the screen, but I distract him with a swift kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry about them, sweetie,” I whisper sweetly into his ear. “It’s just me and you right now.” 

“B-but babe…” he stutters, tensing up a bit. “My fans… I gotta shoutout my fans…” I sigh lovingly at him, how much of a silly little boy he is sometimes. “Honey, I’m your biggest fan,” I murmur to him, caressing his face. “You’re so… poggers, my love. Is that how you use that word? Poggers?”

“S-sure babe,” he mumbles before stilling once again in his chair. I continue giving his chest some gentle attention with the towel, working my way down to his torso and rubbing it gently down his abs. I feel him sink deeper into his chair, relaxing every muscle in his body. I take my hand and tilt his head towards me by the jaw, bringing him into a deep, passionate kiss. His eyes snap open in shock, only to flutter back down as he groans into my mouth. I can taste the sugary flavor of Game Fuel® on his lips, which only makes me crave him even more. More and more viewers enter the stream, with more donations as well, but me and my darling are too absorbed in our own little world to care. Zoro breaks away from our kiss, staring deeply into my eyes. “Fuck babe, I love you so much, you’re so epic,” he murmurs to me lovingly before pulling me into another deep passionate kiss.

I drop the towel in my hand on the floor, using my hands to grope all over his muscular frame. I can feel the way his muscles slightly give underneath my fingertips, and it entices me to press my fingers even deeper. I’m startled out of my daze by one particular donation message that catches my attention; a donation of $4.50 reading “lmao are yall gonna fuck?” I exchanged a quick glance with my lovely boyfriend, who also seemed to have taken notice of this message. The thought was rather tempting… Although obviously against Twitch’s terms of service. Of course I didn’t want my baby boy’s career as a streamer to go down the drain, but thinking about so many people watching filled me with so much excitement. I could tell I wasn’t alone, as one cursory look at the bulge growing in Zoro’s sweatpants was enough to tell me he wasn’t exactly complaining. I traced my fingers over the growing bulge hiding underneath the fabric of his pants, eliciting a drawn out groan from him. “B-babe, are you sure you wanna do this? There’s so many people watching…”

“Doesn’t that make it more exciting, my love?” I coo in reply, licking across his jaw. “Nobody was watching your little streams anyway, honey… Now you actually have more than 2 viewers, I’m sure that feels wonderful.” 

“Shaddup, idiot… Let’s see  _ you  _ try to play vidya for a living… shit’s hard, bro…” 

“I know something else that’s hard, sweetheart,” I tease as I give the growing manhood in his pants another firm squeeze, earning a shaking gasp from my lover. “You’ve been so busy playing your little videoed games that I haven’t been able to give you a proper dick flattening, sweetheart… You’re long overdue for one, aren’t you~?”

“Y-yes honey…” he replies, pulling back the band of his sweatpants. His cock springs forward out from the confines of the fabric, twitching in need. I take no hesitation in wrapping my fingers around his shaft, gently squeezing it just enough to dull his need but not enough to get him off. He clenches his jaw, groaning into my delicate touch. Donations on the stream are flooding in with one every few seconds, from viewers who are a mixture of confused, amused or even downright horny. “Aww, look at all your fans sweetie,” I coo in his ear, making him hide his face in embarrassment. “They love my big sexy man and his epic gamer cock.”

“B-babe…” He groans out from behind his hands as I take my other hand, cupping it around his balls and squeezing them softly. I start pumping my hand around his shaft furiously, making him cry out and quiver underneath me desperate to cum. Some of the donation messages comment on how cute he looks underneath my touch, which sends his voice into a whining fit of embarrassment but makes his cock throb even harder. God, who knew my lovely little sweetheart loved being humiliated like this by his adoring fans?

I take my hand away from his balls and wrap it around both of his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face and wrapping them around my neck as I pull him into another desperate kiss. He resists me at first, but eventually gives in, moaning and whining into my mouth as he gets closer and closer to the edge of climax. He’s twitching even more desperately in my hands now, and I can tell he’s about to reach his limit when he suddenly pulls away. “G-gonna cum…” he manages to growl out. 

“That’s it, sweetie,” I murmur in reply. “Give me all your gamer goo.” This command is enough to send him over the edge, his entire body trembling as he shoots load after load out of his aching cock, splattering the sticky liquid all over his chest and even onto his face. Donations pour in at an unprecedented rate, with the majority thoroughly enjoying the show we just gave them. I feel tempted to clean it off with my tongue, but it’s even cuter to see him covered in his own cum. He’s exhausted from the release, panting heavily and sinking deep into his chair, but his cock is still erect and not fully satisfied. It’s then that I get an idea…

I slide off my own pair of pants, underwear and all, and straddle his lap, wrapping my legs around his torso as I grind his cock against my ass. I can feel it start to twitch again to my touch, and hear Zoro groaning under his breath. “F-fuck babe, you really wanna do this?” he questions, but I already know what answer he wants to hear.

“Yes, my darling,” I sigh as I caress his face. “I want your massive fucking gamer cock inside of me.” His heart skips a beat at my praise, before I pull him into another kiss. It’s when I’m kissing him that I realize I forgot a crucial ingredient to our lovemaking: lube. I break away from the kiss, and turn around trying to look for something on his desk that could make an adamant replacement. I then notice the open can of Mtn Dew® AMP® Game Fuel® on his desk. Fuck, it’ll have to do. I grab it and begin pouring the sugary liquid onto his cock.

“O-oi babe, what are you doing with my dew-” he questions only to let out a long moan as I lower myself onto his length. The Game Fuel® feels cold and sticky inside of me, and it’s more painful than using actual lube. I’ll try to endure it though, for my darling boy. After all, if it’s formulated for peak performance in gaming, it should also give peak performance in sex, right? I start off nice and slow, grinding him inside of me to get myself accustomed to the massive length. I press his face deep into my chest to muffle the lewd little noises he’s making as he stuffs me full of cock. God, he’s so utterly irresistible when he’s like this… 

Once I get used to the feeling of his cock inside me, I start getting more bold with my movements, sliding up on his length to the very tip and slamming back down over and over. Fuck, it felt so good to get completely plowed by that musty gamer dick of his. He wraps his big burly hands around my hips and starts thrusting into me even harder, and I can’t take it anymore. I tilt my head back, giving my body up entirely to him, lost in my own moans and whimpers. The sound of the everflowing donations coming in is entirely drowned out by the sound of our heavy epic gamer fucking, skin slapping against skin, panting and groaning and begging each other for more.

I can feel myself getting closer to my inevitable climax, grinding that thick cock inside of me to try and get myself off faster. I pulled his head away from my chest and now started making out with him, full of lust and teeth and bites and need of each other. I relish the way he moans for me, the way he moans my name out of desperate need. By the way his body starts to tremble and his cock starts to throb inside of me, I can tell he’s close to reaching his limit yet again. I surrender myself completely to his desperate thrusting, letting him completely decimate my dirty little hole with his fat cock until he’s pushed over the edge one last time. 

He lets out a long, drawn out growl, digging his hips into my thighs as he desperately rides out his orgasm with shallow thrusts. Just the feeling of his cock desperately twitching inside of me is enough to send me over the edge, and I cum all over myself alongside him, tightening around his overstimulated cock and making him groan even more. He stills in exhaustion, and I lift myself up from his now softened manhood, dripping with his cum. We both take a second to recollect ourselves before surrendering both our bodies to exhaustion. 

“Damn babe, you know what’s really poggers?” Zoro remarks, wrapping an arm around my body. “Having sex with you.”

“Mhm,” I murmur, resting my worn out body on his lap. I sink my head down onto his shoulder and wrap my hands around his sweaty man tits, taking in the scenery. The sun has set, and it’s night time outside. The sounds of desperate moans have stopped. The sounds coming from the stream have stopped. Everything has stopped, everything is still for a moment. That’s when he sees it out of the corner of his eye. 

“Oh fuck, god damn it!” He shouts, flinging my body off of him onto the floor as he scoots closer to the monitor. “My Twitch account got banned!”

“I-it’s okay, honey bunches, we already got all their money anyway,” I murmur with a smile, picking myself off the floor, my sore asshole still gushing out cum. “Besides, you could always just become a camboy.”

“Fuck, babe… Maybe you’re right.”


End file.
